


before the end of the line

by Richbecky213



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Reader, Parent Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Red Room (Marvel), Second Generation Super-Soldier, Smut, Swearing, Third Generation Super-Soldier, Wolf Spider Program, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richbecky213/pseuds/Richbecky213
Summary: a mystery girl steve seems so determined to protect ends up in the one place he wanted her to avoid. tony does what he wants no matter the consequences. the mystery girl has a history with the soldier and the widow. what while happen when that history comes back to take away the things she cares most for? can she stop what's planned before the end of the line?





	1. Chapter 1

Steve pov

The day started out as it usually did. I went for a run with Bucky and Sam. Saying on your left every time I passed Bucky on my heels with an on your right to match. Sam shouting that this was getting old only to start laughing when we were done. Sitting and eating breakfast with the team and listening to them bicker. The weird thing about it was that it wasn’t their usual bickering.

“This girl is gorgeous. And look at her go if I didn't know any better I would say she was part super soldier.” Tony said in a husky voice.

This caught my attention. I turned so I could see the video Tony just projected up on his phone. I almost choked on my cereal when I saw you.

“I know Capsicle. She’s so hot. We should totally go recruit her she could be a good addition to the team.”

“NO!” I didn’t mean to yell but I promised myself that I would never let you get involved in this. I promised your mother on her deathbed that id keep you safe. Everyone gave me the same look at my outburst, surprise, confusion, amusement, and slight fear. “Sorry. Just no she is not to get involved.”

“So you have some history with her.” Clint asked causing Bucky and Sam to laugh.

“You could say that. It was a surprise when I met. Owww, man what the hell.” Bucky had subtly stepped on his foot at the mention of knowing her.

“Who is she?” Natasha asked giving Bucky a look.

“That look isn't gonna work this time. I’m not saying shit.”

“Can you at least tell us why she can't be part of the team?” Nat asked.

“I promised her mother I would keep her safe.” I said sadly.

“Well you're doing one hell of a job seeing as she’s still being attacked by hydra. She would be safer here.” Tony said seriously.

“She is not coming here and that's final.” I said and left the room, Sam and Bucky hot on my tail.

“You know you're going to have to tell them about her eventually.” Bucky said.

“I know but I don’t want her in this. She’s just a little girl. I can’t lose her too.”

“Steve man, y/n is 71 years old. She is a grown woman. Hell she could get the senior discount at stores. You need to stop treating her like she’s a baby. She’s not made of glass. She’s a super soldier of her own. She can’t just sit around the serum won’t let her. Plus you know what kind of hell she’s been through. Besides she knows who her dad is and what he can do, do you really think she wouldn’t try to be like him?” Sam says in a hushed voice in case someone was listening in.

“I’ll tell them later who she is. Right now we have a mission. Gear up.” Sam, Bucky and I have been planning this mission since Bucky got back a year ago. Bucky told us about some other winter soldiers that needed to be taken care of. We thought about having the others help but thought it might be better if we went alone to try and keep the element of surprise on our side. Nat and Clint could help and still be stealthy but at the moment I wanted them to keep an eye on Tony. “Meet you guys in 5 on the helipad.” I shouted as I run to my room.

Natasha pov

Something about this girl seems familiar but I can’t quite put my finger on it. Maybe not her looks but more the way she acts like she’s see too much for such a young girl. I can only see the back of her head but she still seems familiar in a sense of knowing who she is. Maybe I knew one of her parents. She carries herself like she knows who she is and her self-worth. She fights like she’s trained for nearly as long as I have but she looks about 25. I’ve trained for nearly 80 years and she seems to fight with almost the same level of experience. Her h/c hair swaying as she knocks out the next wave of agents. Her posture is the same as someone who’s been in the army for years. When she turns is when I finally see her face. A can’t help the small gasp that escapes my lips. Y/n. How could she be here? She died in a fire when we were on a mission back in 1988. How could she be here? How can she look like she’s still 25? Her skill level and posture makes sense but her knowledge of her self-worth and where she comes from is still a mystery. What happened to you y/n?

**_ Hey you ok? _ ** Clint signed.

**_ I know her. From back then. _ ** I signed back. Clint was the only one who knows my real age of 87.

**_ Wait does that mean she was in the room with you? Who is she? _ ** Clint signed.

**_ I’ll explain later. We need to get her here. Without Steve knowing. Any ideas? _ **

**_ I might have one but you're not going to like it _ ** . “Hey Tony. We should just go get her. Captain said it himself he wants to protect her. Well where's safer than here with us.”

**_ What are you doing? _ ** I signed

**_ Trust me. _ ** “Girl would probably want to thank you for saving her.” Clint said with a smirk in Tony’s direction.

“So true. Clint we need to go save this girl.”

“But the captain told us not to go get her. So how are we going to do this without him knowing?” Clint said seriously.

“Capsicle, Terminator and Thing Two have left on a mission for about a week. That should be enough time to find her and get her here.”

“Thing Two?” I asked.

“Well Thing One is right here. When they’re together they’re bird bros but I like to call them Thing One and Thing Two.” Tony said proudly.

“I’m sitting right here. Those are stupid nicknames.” Clint mumbled.

“Whatever. Are we doing this or not?” Tony said.

“Fine.” Clint mumbled again.

“Ok let's get Bruce, Scott, Wanda, Vision, rowdy, and Pietro so we can begin.” Tony said tapping on his phone again.

**_ I have a bad feeling about this. _ ** I signed to Clint.

**_ Me too. _ **

 


	2. Chapter 2

*Time skip*

Y/n pov

The smoke was beginning to get to me. I couldn’t see very well and it was getting hard to breathe. If I wasn’t the daughter of Captain America I would have passed out by now but I’ve been stuck in fires worse than this before. Natalia and I were on a mission when we lost each other. I know she’s alive just like I know she and the winter soldier are working for the good guys now. Just like I know that my father loves me even if he tries to keep me hidden by keeping me at arm's length. As I continued looking for the hostages and fighting my way to the back of the burning building I can hear footsteps coming from behind me and they don’t have the same sound as the hydra goons’ boots. One set of them sounded matai.

“Hi mine Scott. We’re here to save you.” a voice said from over my shoulder. I know who it is and know what he can do.

“Hello Scott. I’m Golden Girl. Now please remove yourself from my shoulder so I can continue my job or go for a bumpy ride while I continue my job.”

“Ummm.”                         

“Well then hold on.” I said and without wasting another second took off running. I continued to fight through the halls. Hydra lackeys continued to come out of nowhere. One was coming at me from the left with a knife. I saw him out of the corner of my eye and just as he throws his knife I twisted out of the way and grabbed the knife by the handle as it flow passed. Redirecting its momentum, I throw it back at the agent, embedding the blade in the side of his neck. I took a defensive stance as I got surrounded by more lackeys.

“Ummm, Miss…..” Scott said quietly.

“Rogers. But now is not the time for talking.”

“Miss Rogers, I’m here to save you but ummm am not sure that I can save us from this many guys.”

“What makes you think I need to be saved? Now shut the hell up.” I said.

“Y/n Sarah Rogers. Out on you own for so long made you crazy already? Or was it your dear old dad pushing you away to go play hero with earth's mightiest heroes and leaving you here because he doesn’t care? Oh dear we can help you. Come on darling we’ll take real good care of you.” Brock Rumlow said with a creepy seductive tone of voice.

“Really Brock I’m old enough to be your mother. Well that’s if I had you when I was like 30. Now be a good boy for mother dearest and let me get my boys and let us leave.” I said with a smirk that only deepens when Rumlow made a face at the mention of the age difference. “Oh so no one told you how old I was? How sweet. Well seeing as dear old dad went in to the ice before the end of the war and was only thawed out about 4 years and I look about 25. You must be an idiot to not figure it out. Oh and just wait for him to find out about this. Toota-loo.” I said and punched him in the temple causing him to him the ground hard. She picks up the gun he had and shoots is a circle. From another fallen agent I grabbed a knife and started slashing. Blood sprayed as I cut through the men standing in the way of my boys. As I fought forward I didn’t notice the agent creeping up on me. Once Scott noticed it was too late to attack or defend. The man throws me into the blood smeared concrete wall causing me to hit the side of my head on a jagged part of concrete. I could feel the warm drip from a cut on the side of my face. “Scott, are you good?”

“You’re Captain America’s daughter? Rogers. Oh my god. That explains a lot. Tinman we have an issue.” Scott was going nuts.

“Scott now is not the time. Can you get to the others? I might need back up.”

“Yeah. Backup sounds good. I’ll be right back.” Scott said flying away on a winged ant.

“Thank god I thought he would never leave. Now where was I?” I said and spun to face the last of the lackeys. “Oh yeah. Hey fellas come here often?” they began to step closer to me. “Before we begin again quick question for y’all. Do any of ya know why they call me golden girl? No? Well it’s because I glow.” I shut my eyes and used my powers of got from the Red Room.

_Natalia I know you’re here and coming but where exactly are you?_

_Around the corner._

_Stop! Stay behind it. It’s time to shine._

_Roger that. Holding position._

Now that I know they will be safe I let it rip. I began to glow a faint golden color and it got more vibrant the stronger it got. As my light extended to the lackeys they turned to dust and ash. When I know there were none left I retracted the light. “It’s all clear we need to move either you're here to help me or you're here to stay out of my way while I finish my job.” I said and continued to run down the hall to the back room. Only to find my boys on the ground unconscious. I crouched down and pulled their small bodies to mine. I thought they were died, I screamed as the tears spilled from my eyes. “They’re alive. They just have a concussion. They should be ok if we get them back to the tower quick.” Nat said.

“How do you know that?” a mechanical voice asked sounding irritated.

“A connection I have with her, I can feel their life. That’s all I’m going to say!”

“Наталья. Помоги мне.” I said quietly.

Natalia came and grabbed Alden as I picked Joseph up and we carried them to the rest of the team. “Я скучал по тебе, сестра” Nat said.

I gave her a watery smile and said “Я скучал по тебе, тоже.” She returned my smile fully and open.

“It’s the end of the world. Natasha actually smiled a real smile.” Iron Man mumbled.

“Dare I might ask who the hell are? Because if you’ve never seen Natalia smile you must not be someone I want my kids near.”

“I’m Tony Stark, sweetness. But you can call me daddy.”

“I’m sorry what did you just say?” I said angrily.

“You’ve done it now Stark. Clint could you grab Joseph from her please. Only one person should die today.” Nat said with a smirk. The man Clint walked over to me.

“Hello I’m Clint. I hear you and Nat go way back and I see you are pretty badass so if you want I could take the squirt and you can go kick some ass.” Clint said with a warm smile on his has. I hesitate and glance at Nat.

_You can trust him._

I nod and had the younger of my babies to this man and take off running towards Tony.

“Oh shit.” I was faster than people expected. When I reached him I jumped on his back and started ripping apart the armor he was in. “Friday a little help here?”

“Sorry sir but I believe I should side with Miss Rogers on this one. That was very rude for you to say.”

“You’re right. You’re right I’m sorry I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

I continued to rip his armor apart and only stopped when I got his helmet off. “This is your only warning. Next time I won’t stop myself from hurting you.” I turned and walked back to Clint, Nat and the rest of the team I haven’t met yet. I took Joseph back from Clint and started walking with Nat on my left and Clint on my right to wherever they came in from. I may or may not have crashed through the ceiling.

“So how did you get in here anyways? The only entrance we found was still intact and locked when we got here.” Clint asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but before I could say a word Nat beat me to it. “She crashed through the roof. That was always your thing y/n/n.”

“You can’t blame me. Look who my dad is has he ever told you the stories from when he was in the war? He always loved making an entrance but he won’t admit it. You had to listen closely. Ma always told me them to help me sleep.”

“Wait who’s your dad. You talk as if we know him?” Clint asked.

“You do know him. He’s your captain.” I smirked at the surprise on his face.

“No. Steve can’t be your dad. He’s our blushing virgin. He can’t have a kid.”

“Blushing yes, virgin no. He and ma were a couple even before he got the serum. She loved him for him when not many others did. She still loved him when she died and he made her a promise to keep me safe. Like I’m not 71 years old.”

“So how much do the boys remember of me?” Nat asked.

“They remember a decent amount. I just wish they could age a little faster.”

“What do you mean?” Clint asked.

“Clint how old would you say they are just from how the look?” Nat said.

“6 maybe 7.”

“They’re about 29.”

“No shit.”

“Yeah but they don’t know that. They have most of their memories but they think they're about 6. It was easier on them and a little easier to convince everyone they came in contact with. But I want to get them checked out as soon as possible. Even third generation super soldiers need doctors once in awhile.”

“Come on darling, let’s get to the jet.” Nat said.

“Yes dear.” I said back. Clint gave us a weird look.

“We’ll talk later.” Nat said a lead the way outside.

“Hi I’m Scott.”

“Hi you almost got yourself killed trying to ‘save me’” I’m holding my babies in my arms not even bothering to look at the now full size Ant-Man.

“Umm yeah sorry about that.”

“What do you want TIC TAC? I’m a little busy at the moment.”

“You heard of that. Hhhhhh. I wanted to know how they were doing. I'm a dad myself.”

“They should be good in an hour or so. My strong boys.”

“May I take a look at them? I’m Bruce, I’m not a medical doctor for say but I do have a doctorate and I have some training and experience in the medical field.” A man with soft curls and a shy smile said crouching in front of me.

“Ummm?”

“You can trust Bruce, y/n. You can trust everyone here. Well maybe not Tony.” Natasha said.

“Umm ok sure. This is Alden and Joseph Rogers.” I said dumbly.

“How old are they?”

“Ha. Um Nat what should I go with? How they look or there actual age?”

“Age.”

“Fine but they can’t know this. There 29 years old but believe they’re 6.”

“What?”

“Super-serum. Third generation.”

“So you really are Steve’s daughter.” Bruce asked.

“In the flesh. He never told you?”

“Nope. Hi I James, but my friends call me Rhody.” A tall man said as he shook my hand.

“Hello Rhody, let me guess army?”

“Airy force. Colonel.”

“What happened if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Join the avengers.”

“Got it. Ok who’s next?”

“I’m Wanda and this is Pietro.”

“Hello.”

“Vas that you vho turned the hydra agents to ash?” Pietro asked.

“Yep. You’d think they’d learn after years of having my powers.”

“Hov long have you had them?”

“Let’s see it’s what 2016? Soooo 63 years.”

“Holy shit. So how old are you?” Scott asked.

“Has no one ever told you it’s rude to ask a woman her age?”

“Sorry.” Scott said in a small voice.

“Hello Miss Rogers. My name is Vision.” A red man with a glowing yellow stone in his forehead said.

“Hello Vision. Nice to meet you. Nice to meet most of you.”

“We’ll be at the tower in about ten minutes. That’s the good news; the bad news is the others have returned from their mission. Also Thor’s back from Asgard.” Clint said seriously.

“Shit there back early.” Tony said seemingly to himself.

“What are you all afraid of my dad? Well most of you?”

“He and Barnes are a little scary when they’re pissed.” Scott said quietly.

“Well they’ll be a little more than pissed. You made Captain America break his promise to his dead wife. Well it was nice know you all.” I couldn’t help but smile at the look on everyone's face. Everyone except Natasha who was smiling along with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i forgot to put the translations in.
> 
> Наталья. Помоги мне. = Natalia. Help me.  
> Я скучал по тебе, сестра = I missed you, sister.  
> Я скучал по тебе, тоже = I missed you, too.
> 
> i used google translate so if it's not right i'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added more on to this chapter. next chapter will hopeful be up shortly or by tomorrow. thanks for reading.

Bucky POV

“What the hell? Where is everyone?” I shouted.

“Behind you gorgeous.” No, no no no how could see be here? I take a chance to glance a Steve to see he was tense.

“Hey doll. What ya doing here?” I said as I turned around.

“Oh you know, the usual reason I do things I’m not supposed to. The boys.” You said as you walked slowly up to me with a sexy sway to your hips. The rest of the team looking on a little confused. All save Natasha who’s smirking.

“The boys are here? Where?” My question makes you stop swaying as you stop in front of me.

“The hospital wing.” you say so quietly that I almost missed it.

“What happened baby?” I couldn’t stop the desperate edge to my voice. I raised my hands to cup your cheeks not caring about the looks the team was giving me. Those boys are a part of my world I can’t lose.

“Wolf spider.” you were crying.

“Shhh baby. It’s ok we got them back we need to keep them safe. We can keep them safe here. Baby it’s ok. Shhh baby.” you wouldn’t stop crying so I did the one thing I knew would work. Not caring that Steve was still standing next to us and the rest of the team was watching I crashed my lips to yours and placed my metal arm on the back of your neck while I kept my flesh hand on your cheek. You wrapped your arms around my neck and kissed me back just as hard.

“What the fuck. I always thought triple imposter and terminator were going to be a thing.” Tony said quietly. Oh I could punch him right now.

“Come on doll. Let’s go see the kids.” I said and grabbed your hand to lead you back to the med wing.

“Wait those are your kids?” Scott yelled after them.

“Long story.” Steve said right on our heels.” I want to see my grandbabies.”

“Ha ha dad they're not babies and that’s what they’ll tell you. If they wake up.” No doll.

“Don’t worry hun, they will wake up.”

“I don’t know. Do you remember the wolf spider program? Only one person ever survived. And he came for you. Then me. And now them, only difference is they’ve had them for a month.” You said quietly.

“Why didn’t you call? I would have come. WE would have come.”

“That’s what I was afraid of. Gain one lose the other. I know I could do it. Could find them save them. I just didn’t realize how long it would take.”

“Oh doll.”

“We’re here. Ready to see your boys?”

All I could do was nod. A sad smile on my lips I bent over and kissed you one last time before entering the hospital room.

“DADDY!!!!!”

“Hey kiddos.” I caught the two of them when they ran at me. “Have you been good for mommy?” I couldn’t stop the smile from my lips as they nodded with big smiles on their faces.

“Hey where are grandpa’s hugs?” Steve said from over my shoulder.

“GRANDPA!!!!!” they screamed in unison and ran over to Steve. Those big smiles still on their faces.

“How are my two favorite grandbabies?”

“Grandpa we aren’t babies.” Alden said.

“We’re your only grand…thingies.” Joseph said with a thoughtful look.

“We’ll in that case.” Steve said and started tickling profusely.

“Grandpa Stop, stop, we can’t breathe.” Their laughter was contagious as I looked around and saw you laughing softly.

“Ok we need an explanation. Like now!” Tony shouted over all the laughter. He seemed very unhappy.

“Boys why do you go play with….” You drew on.

“Hey boys you want the Friday lady show you the gym?” I said with a smile on his face, ignoring the look I got from you.

“YEAH!”

“Hello Mister Alden and Mister Joseph. If you would please follow the stars on the floor.” Friday said and there were red white and blue stars for them to follow on the ground.

“Really Friday?” Steve mumbled under his breath and the boys were off running.

“Friday please inform us if anything happens.” I called up to her, not that I thought anything would happen.

“Buck I want a real person with them. No offence Friday but if something does happen she can’t do anything if we can’t get there in time.” You said with a worried tone of voice.

“None taken miss rogers. Would you prefer I get someone from shield to keep an eye on them for you?”

“No, no shield lackey is coming in my tower.” Tony said loudly.

“What about Coulson? We can trust him not to say anything to fury. Especially that these are relatives to captain America.” Clint suggested.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to subject the boys to his fanboying.” Bruce said quietly.

“Yeah but compared to what they’ve probably been through already it would probably be good for them.” Clint pointed out.

“Fine. Friday get Coulson here as soon as possible.” Tony said a little defeated.

“He’s on his way, sir.”

“Ok now that explanation.” Tony said and walked out of the med wing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter has the explanation and i thought that the best way to do it was in the form of a flashback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I've had it typed up for awhile but things kept coming up so i never had the time to edit it and im being honest i don't have to patience for it but i wanted to post a chapter since it's been so long.

*Flashback*

Rebecca POV

1955

I was born in 1943, I'm almost 12 years old and I was already tired of the needles stuck in my arms. I was tired of the sad looks I got every time someone looked at me. I was tired of people lying to me and my mother. I wanted it all to stop. But was I really that selfish? The army found out that my mom had Captain America’s baby and wanted to use my blood with his to try and remake the serum now that they had another reference point. They told me that I was going to help save people. That I was going to be a hero just like my daddy. They lied. They used my blood to create more like me but it never worked. They were killing more than they were saving. They told me it took time to get it right. They never told my mom what they were doing. I never got the chance to tell her. They told her I had died when they had checked if the serum was in my body. Only a handful of people knew I was alive and what they were doing. One day I just wanted a break, I wanted some fresh air so I asked to go for a walk. They allowed it as long as someone went with me. I agreed with little fight because it was rare that they allowed me to do anything besides lay on the bed and be tested. It was snowing when we left and being so excited because I had never seen snow I ran ahead and didn’t notice when the guard with me was killed. When I turned around there was a man with a metal arm and a black face mask with black markings around his eyes. He came near me but I refused to step away, for some reason I felt like I knew this man. I stood in my place and had to look up when he stood in front of me. The next thing I know I felt a sharp pinch in my neck and I fell. Someone must have picked me up because it felt like I was floating, then everything went black.

When I woke up I was handcuffed to a bed surrounded by other little girls also handcuffed to their beds. When I tried the cuffs I was surprised to find that I couldn’t break them.

“Psst.”

I glanced over to the bed on my left to see a young girl maybe about 16 with fire red hair looking at me.

“what’s with you? You’ve been out for a week but they kept you, they usually kill anyone who is out for more than a day.” She says.

“I’m not sure. Where am I?”

“The red room. Do what they say and you should be okay.”

“What’s your name?”

“I don’t have one, I have many.”

“Well what do they call you most?”

“Natalia.”

“I’m Rebecca”

“how old are you?”

“11. Almost 12. You?”

“26” 

“How do you look like you're 16 then?”

“Serum.”

“They got it working?”

“For the most part.”

“what do we do here?”

“you’ll see.”

I was about to ask what she meant when I heard a door open.

“shhh don’t talk.”

I nodded and a woman walked over to Natalia and unlocked her handcuffs, but walked past me.

“what about me?”

“you will learn not to question us.” The woman said.

Then everyone was lead out of the room. About 5 minutes later that man with the arm came into my room and stood by the door with two other men, one in a blood splattered lab coat. The metal arm man kept his eyes trained on me as the two other men talked quietly. My eyes meet his as I watched from my bed and I could see the curiosity in his eyes. He seemed familiar. Maybe I knew him before this when I was littler.

“Well Miss Rogers, you were out for longer than we expected but it gave us the time to get the information we needed. This is the Soldier he will be testing your skills and training you. If you resist we’ll kill that girl Natalia. We’ll kill anyone you so as much talk to and then we’ll let you live the remained of your long life in a cell watching us kill them all over again and know it’s because you resisted. So are you ready to comply?” I just stared at them in shock. “ Bring her in.” The next time the door opened Natalia walked in with an emotionless face but I could tell she’s confused and scared, I could sense it. “Soldier.” The soldier walked over and grabbed her by the throat.

“NO! I COMPLY! Please let her go don’t kill her, please.” I don't want anyone else to die if i could save them.

“So nice of you to comply. You may return to class Natalia.” A man from the hall grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to class as she stared at you with wide eyes.

Natalia promised in that moment that she would protect you any way she could. If you were willingly doing what the Soldier’s handlers wanted done without any fight just so she didn’t die, she could like you. Everyone fights at first but you didn’t just so she would live.  _ Rebecca I promise we’ll get through this. _

_ Hello? _

_ Ummmmm. Who is this? _

_ Rebecca… who’s this? _

_ Natalia. What are you doing in my head? _

_ I’m not your in mine. _

“Ms. Rogers are you with us?”

“Why can I hear her in my head?”

“What do you mean?”

_ Soldier? _

The soldier went tense for a moment and stared wide eyed at you. “Что?”

“Soldier? What is it?”

“Я слышал ее голос. в моей голове.”

“Ms. Rogers we’ll be beginning now. Soldier.”

The soldier came over to me and unlocked my cuffs from my bed and cuffed my hand behind my back. He grabbed my upper arm and led me out the room and down the hall to a lab type room. They began to test my head and god did it hurt. They discovered that I could make connection with other people as long as i felt like i could trust them or be safe with them and them safe with me and the feeling had to be mutual. They gave me that power when they were experimenting on me in that week that I was out. They also discovered that I had another power but at the moment they couldn't  find an answer to what it was or what I could do. Then the training started. I trained with the soldier everyday unless he went on a mission. After about 10 year they had another girl join us in training.

_ Hello again Rebecca. _

_ Hello again Natalia. _

Nat, as I would call her when we were alone, trained with us every day since she was advancing faster than the rest of the girls in the black widow program. We became quick friends and considered each other sisters. They put us up in the same room when we weren’t training but still handcuffed to the beds but at least I wasn’t alone anymore.

_ Why can we talk to each other in our heads? _

_ Those idiots fucked up when I first got here and accidently gave me powers. One is that I can make a connection with others which makes it so I can talk to them in my head and sense their feelings. _

_ And the other? _

_ I glow like the sun. If it gets too strong I could incinerate a person. _

_ Can I see it? _

_ I can try. _

I started summoning the light just as the door opened. Startled I lost control.

_ Nat close your eyes and try to get as far away!!! _

She shut her eyes and rolled off the bed as best she could with one arm cuffed to it.

Thank god that I was closer to the door than I was to her bed because after the man that came to check on us turned to ash my light retracted back to me.

_ Nat are you okay? _

_ Yeah I’m good. What happened? _

_ He startled me and I lost control and he was touched with it. _

_ Oh shit we’re in trouble. _

_ No kidding. _

Less than 20 minutes later I was dragged out of the room by my hair and thrown into the ring with the soldier. “Punish her.” With that he advanced on me. His handler watched with a creepy grin as the soldier grabbed my throat with his metal arm and shoved me into a wall. He raised his flesh arm and made a fist. When he pulled back i saw an image flash through my mind. A tall man with shorter brown hair and both his arms. One arm raised in a fist to punch a man harassing my mother. What made the connection for me were his eyes they were the same ones i was looking into now. 

_ Bucky? _

The soldier’s grip loosened and he hesitated swinging his fist.

_ Bucky are you in there? _

_ Rebecca? _

_ Bucky! _

_ What happened to you?  _ The soldier let go of my throat and took a few steps back. No, not the soldier. Bucky.

_ I grew up. We need to get out of here. _

“Punish her soldier.”

Bucky stiffened and there seemed to be a battle in his head that i knew he wouldn't win.

_ It’s ok Buck. I don't blame you. Just make it quick.  _ I gave him a small smile and stood against the wall. 

_ Doll I’m so sor- _

The change was obvious. The winter soldier was back and my buddy was gone. Bucky had been my playmate when my dad and ma wanted some alone time. Since we were still at camp we didn't have much to do. So we would run around causing trouble.

The soldier started to advance on me again and i just stood there and took what he threw at me, for bucky’s sake.

When i got back to my room i saw nat looking at me with horror in her eyes.

_ What happened? _

_ Can you keep a secret? _

_ Yes. _

_ I cracked through their coding on the soldier. We know each other. _

_ And you got punished more? _

_ It's not as bad as it looks. _

_ Not as bad? Rebecca you have a black eye, a swallow throat, cuts and bruises everywhere, you're favoring your left arm and you're limping. _

_ I'll be fine in a few hours. _

_ That's not the point. _

_ What is the point then? _

_ The point is that you need to be careful. If they find out that you can break his coding they will kill you no matter how important you are to them. He is their puppet. He's more important. _

_ I know. I will. _

_ Good now tell me what he's like. _

_ Who? _

_ The winter soldier without his coding. _

_ Well first his name is bucky. He was my dad’s best friend. When my dad got into trouble bucky would get him out. When my ma and my dad wanted alone time bucky would watch me. Me and bucky would always get in trouble with the other commandos. I was little so no one really batted an eye when they found a rock in their shoe or a bunch of worms in their bed. They were innocent pranks just to keep me amused. When my dad would came to talk to me about it bucky would always take the blame which my dad would never believe but with the help of my puppy eyes i would get away with it. Bucky would always call me doll and tell me that i could take over the world with my puppy eyes. I miss my bucky. _

_ Sounds like you had a childhood crush on him. _

_ Yeah, a childhood crush that never went away. _

_ Rebecca you know he’s not the same as he was before this. You can’t go after him. _

_ I know. _

_ Come on let's get some sleep. We have training in the morning and you need to heal before that. _

_ Ok darling. _

_ Night honey. _

_ Night darling. _

Nat and me had a weird friendship full of endearments usually reserved for couples. We made it an ongoing joke after one night when i managed to break my cuffs after training and crawled into nat’s bed when she was having a nightmare. Plus it was a cold night and our blankets were thin from age so i put both over us. That’s how they found us, laying in each other’s arms. Some agents thought we had started a relationship and would make crude jokes to us so we started acting the part just to piss them off. 

As time passed me and nat began going on missions with the winter soldier. Just for fun since it was just the three of us i would start flirting with the soldier. At first it would confuse him but as time passed and the more time we spent together, more of bucky started shining through the coding and he started to flirt back. The agents picked up on our small changes but not that bucky was shining through sometimes when we were around each other and only when we were around each other. They thought i had fallen for the winter soldier. The soldier’s handler talked to my higher ups in the red room after having a great idea. Why not have me and the soldier have a child? With both the serums the child would be unstoppable. My higher ups were hesitant at first but agreed soon after. In the year that followed i had ended up cracking through more of the coding and when the agents came to talk to me about how this was going to work, basically if i wanted to live and i wanted nat to live i had no choice, bucky was there acting his part of the emotionless machine when he heard all this. 

_ No Rebecca you can't let them do this. _

_ I have too. _

_ I won't rape you. _

_ I wouldn't be rape if i gave you permission.  _

_ Forced permission is still rape. _

_ It wouldn't be forced if i wanted to do it already. _

Bucky just blinked at me and went quiet.

“Do we have an understanding?” the man in front of me said.

“Yes.” was all i said as i stared at bucky.

That evening they locked the two of us in a dirty old room, Hell a motel would have been nicer, and left us there for a while.

_ Rebecca are you sure about this? _

_ I’ve had a crush on you since i was a little girl and now it has formed into full on love. I love you bucky and i want to do this but i don't want them to get anything from this. _

_ You love me? _

_ More than anything. _

_ God Steve would kill me if he knew what we were about to do. Hell so would Amelia. _

_ Yeah i could see my mother being pretty upset but she doesnt know im alive so it doesn't matter much now. Bucky i want you. I want you so bad. _

I walked up to him and kissed him hard and rough. 

“Doll this is a bad idea. If they get a hold of this baby i don't know what i’d do. Babydoll they can't have our baby.” bucky said leaning his forehead against mine. “What?” “i love you too Rebecca. I'd  love to start a family with you but they can't have him or her.” “oh bucky.” i kissed him tenderly but it soon turns heated. The feel of his lips on mine will stay forever. The night was full of gentle touches, soft spoken words, and undeniable love. The way my name fell from bucky's lips as he thrusts into me and his head falls back giving me access to his neck. The sound of skin on skin and the feel of his hands running everywhere they could reach, one cold and one warm. The next morning when our handlers came to collect us it wasn't a pretty sight. Me and bucky were still as naked as the day we were born tangled together. When they failed to wake us by calling our titles they tried to forcefully separate us causing the soldier to wake and proceed to protect me. The soldier, no bucky, bucky attacked his handlers almost killing one of them. “Touch her again and i will kill you.” 

_ No bucky. _

_ What my love i can't let them hurt you. _

_ I know but they're going to wipe you. _

_ Let them try i won't forget you. _

_ I love you bucky. _

_ I love you too Rebecca _

“The codings cracked. Wipe him and start over.” 

“Nooooo!” i yelled.

_ Rebecca don't. They'll hurt you and i can't let that happen. Please just let them be. Go find Nat. Please don't interfere. _

_ Buck. _

_ No Doll.  _

All of a sudden there were hands on us and i was being dragged from the room. Bucky trying to follow but they sedated him after he broke the first guy’s noses. They dragged me back to my room (thank god) only to find that nat was missing. “Where is she?”

“What a whore. You finished fucking the soldier only to come back and ask for your slut.”

“Watch it. Where is she, tell me or i swear to god you won't make it out of this room. You just woke me up and already dragging me around.” i said with a glare that would put my dad to shame and started shining. “She's on a mission.” 

“And when will she be back?”

“Few hours maybe.”

“Thank you.” i turned and went to sit on my bed. When i heard the door shut I got up throw on some clothes and laid on my bed throwing the covers over my head and began crying silently to myself. I didn't remember falling asleep but the next thing i knew Nat was shaking my arm. “Honey what happened?” “bucky’s getting wiped. He tried to protect me when they came in this morning to tear us apart and he attacked them and spoke to them in english which he never did in front of them before, only Russian.”

_ “ _ Oh honey.”

“What am i to do? Now that they know that i can get through the coding they won't let me see him.”

“Did it work?” nat asked petting my head and jestering to my stomach.

“I won't know for a few weeks” 

“Well don't strain yourself too much ok. I know we don't have much of a chose but don't hurt that baby. Ok.” 

“Why didn't i just kill them and run?”

“Because you're afraid of what they would do to me if you ran. Just like when you first got here and submitted off the bat to keep me alive even though you didn't know me.” 

“You didn't know me but still felt the need to warn me before they came to get everyone. Still treated me with kindness in this hell hole. I wanted to keep that kindness around.”

“Are you sure you didn't do it so you could see my fine ass everyday.”

“That’s just a bonus.”

We were laughing so hard the guards came in to see what we were up to.

“What are you two kikis doing?”

“Oh goody we were just about to start. Would you like to join us?” nat said seductively knowing fully well they're intimidated by her and would say no.

The two guards looked at each other then back to us and began to back away slowly. When they were out of the room she turned to me. “If you are pregnant once that baby is born you need to get out of her. Promise me you will run. That baby will be more important than me and will need the protection. I’m a big girl and can take care of myself. Promise me. If they keep that baby it will be disastrous.”

“I promise.”

“Good now get some sleep.” she said and curled up next to me. “I got you you're safe. Just sleep.”

As the world grow dark i felt dread wash over me at the thought of what could be coming. 

In the next few weeks i haven't seen the soldier once. I havent trained with him but nat has. She won't tell me anything about her training sessions which is more worrying than if she told me anything. When i was dragged to the labs they found that i was pregnant and injected me with something that they say will speed the pregnancy up by months. So instead of having to wait 9 months i have to wait 4. And this is going to be painful as hell. My handlers kept me on bed rest which was strangely kind of them. Probably to minimize the chances of a miscarriage. They kept checking on me and running tests. Nat would come back to the room and look at me with sadness, and a hint of anger, in her eyes. She’d go to her bed and not really say anything to me. I think what killed me most is when i found out that i was having twins and the sadness in her eyes only deepened and she still said nothing to me. I was close to snapping.

_ Nat?! _

She flinched at my harsh tone in her head. But still didn't reply.

_ Nat fucking talk to me. It's been 3 months since the last time you spoke to me and i'm scared. I've been scared. Please talk to me. _

_ You are scared because you are weak. _

_ Nat? _

_ That's why you haven't left that bed in months. _

_ What the hell are you talking about Nat? If you're trying to keep up with an appearance they can't hear us. _

_ I'm talking about you lazy fat ass. They would kill me if i stayed in bed all day they would kill anyone else but not you. No not you. The daughter of captain america needs to be worshiped, the daughter of captain america needs to be pampered. While the rest of us starve, are beaten and killed only to be thrown away when we are no longer useful.  _

_ Nat im fucking almost 7 months pregnant. They force me to stay here you see the cuff one my arm. You think im being pampered, you think im being worshiped, im not. I'm starving just as much as everyone else because even if they give me more food than anyone else i'm eating for me and two things in me. The injection they put in me to speed up the pregnancy is on the same level of pain as being beaten. Im cuffed to this bed 24/7 ever since the first time i tried to get up to stretch my legs. I haven't seen the man who's gotten me pregnant, the man i love since this happened but you have. You train with him, go on missions with him. But you won't tell me anything about anything. You say others are being killed. I envy them. At least the way they are dying lets them escape this hell. I'm being killed everyday when you come back and look at me with pity and sadness and anger but won't say one word to me not even a hi or a good night. I am being killed. I'm being killed on the inside. I'm being kill from losing my best friend, my sister, my family. I'm being killed from losing the man i love and i will die when i lose my babies. But go ahead and think I'm being pampered and worshiped because at this point it doesn't make a difference even with these two in me and you in the bed next to mine, I'm alone. _

I laid on my back trying not to look at her and see the anger in her eyes. I didn't need it.

_ You're right.  _

It was said quietly but i could hear it.

_ You're right. I'm sorry. It's just what the agents have been saying to me. How they describe the situation to me. That you get to eat more than us, that you get to stay in bed all day. That you don't have to go through training or be beaten when you do something wrong. I never took the time to talk to you about it and how you're feeling. I never even bothered to realize you haven't seen bucky since that night.  _

_ How is he? _

_ Not good. He didn't remember anything after they wiped him. Anything at all. He couldn't remember where he was, me, his title, hell for a minute he forgot how to fight. This had to have been a bad wiping. _

_ I need to see him. Please. _

_ And how do you plan to do that? _

_ I don't know. _

_ How much longer do you have to your pregnancy? _

_ About another month. _

_ They'll probably start sending you on missions again after that. Maybe even with bucky. _

_ No they plan to kill me after they get the boys that what i meant when i said i would die when i lose them. They think that I'll have no use to them after they take my boys. _

_ You're having boys? _

_ Yeah. _

_ Don't worry about them planning to killing you. As long as we prove that you're still useful they'll keep you besides they might want more soldiers. _

_ True. _

_ Now scoot over. Let's get some sleep.  _

I tried as best as i could to scoot over with my hands cuffed but failed. “Let me.”

_ I missed your voice. _

Nat chuckled as she uncuffed my hands.

“You might not want to lay here. They haven't even let me up to use the bathroom. And they haven't come to clean the bed yet.” 

“That explains the smell. Do you want to take a shower?”

“I'd love to but we don't have one.”

“Don’t worry i got this. Go to the door.” Nat jumped to a vent and crawled in. The next seconds she was opening the door and giving me an expectant look. 

_ I'm sorry it took me that whole second it took you to open the door to sit up. I'm the equivalent to 7 months pregnant remember? _

_ So much sass. _

I stuck my tongue out as i got off the bed and made my way to the door. We walked down the empty hallway, the silence making my ears ring.  _ Where is everyone? Why is it so quiet? _

_ It’s 1 o'clock in the morning they're probably sleeping.  _

_ Yes but there are still usually a few guards here and there.  _

When we got closer to the training room we found our answer. Everyone was there to watch a fight between an agent and the soldier. My heart clenched when i saw him. No emotions and ready to kill. “You want to challenge the soldier you can fight to the death.” the soldiers handler said. I looked at nat and she ushered me to the locker room. The only showers in this base that were kept clean. “Nat what have they done to him?” 

“They started over.”

“No. Oh nat.” i buried my head in her neck and cried.

“Come on honey. Let's get you cleaned up.”

Nat started to undress me to get me in the shower. She kept her clothes on to make sure no one got the wrong idea if they came in. As she started to wash my hair we heard the door to the locker room open and a few agents walked in and froze when they saw what was going on. “You can either leave willingly or someone else can carry your lifeless body out.” that got the agents moving. They tripped over each other trying to leave the room before nat could kill them. As she continued to wash my hair we heard a soft deep whimper. Nat subtly looked around and was met with the winter soldier watching the way i was tilting my head back for nat to rinse me hair. The way i would moan softly a the feel of the warm water running down my back. The way the boys would push their feet against my stomach, leaving the shape of their foot there, to try and get away from the warmth. Nat watched as he palmed himself through his tactical pants.

_ Don't react. We have an audience.  _

_ Who? _

_ The soldier. _

_ What's he doing? _

_ Palming himself. Watching you. _

_ What should i do?  _

_ He seems to react to the noise your making. Ask if he wants to join.  _

_ Im not sure that's such a good idea. _

_ Just do it. It might help jog his memory of you. _

_ Fine. _

_ Hey soldier, are you just going to stand there touching yourself or are you going to come over and join us. _

He paused, seeming confused. 

_ Come on soldier. I don't bite. That hard. _

We heard him groan.

_ He's coming over. _

_ Good. _

_ When he gets here I’m going to go stand guard.  _

_ Ok. _

The soldier walked up to the stall and stopped in front of us giving nat a weird look. “Don't worry big guy i was just leaving. I did her hair can you wash her body. Thanks.” nat said and was gone.

_ I'll be right outside. _

_ Got it. _

_ Call me if you need me. _

_ I will.  _

She kissed my forehead then my belly and left. When it was just me and bucky left i sat on the ground awkwardly.

“I know you. Don't i?”

“You could say that.”

“What does that mean?”

“You see my stomach?” Bucky nodded. “They're your boys.”

“Mine?”

“Yes. Now help me finish my shower or go get nat to come do it for you. I'm tired and my feet hurt.”

“How?”

“How what?”

“How are they mine? I don't remember.”

“Yeah i wouldn't expect you too. You cracked the coding and they wiped you.”

“What's your name?” with that my heart broke just a little more.

“Rebecca” 

“What do you mean cracked the coding?”

“Stop asking so many questions, bucky.”

“Who the hell is bucky?”

“I can't do this.”  _ nat come make him leave. _

_ What happened honey? _

_ He can't remember anything and it hurts. Please come get him. _

_ On my way.  _ The next second she was in the room escorting bucky out.  _ I'll be right back. Try and wash yourself while i'm gone.  _

_ Ok _

I did as told and when she got back i was just about done. “Come on let's get you to bed.”

“Thanks Natalia, i don't know what i would do without you.” we got back to our room and nat laid me down on my bed and curled up next to me. “Get some sleep. I'm here. You're safe.”

“While we're here we're never safe.”

 

The last month to my pregnancy flow by in a flash. I gave birth to two beautiful boys Alden and Joseph Rogers. Because of the serum i bounced back quickly and was able to fight with in a day. Nat must have said something to the soldier about them planning to kill me after the boys were born because he acted as bodyguard for the time i was giving birth and on bed rest after. If a doctor or nurse tried to get in the room the soldier would be on them the whole time.when they put me in the ring with the soldier i was able to hold my own. He pinned me down after several minutes of struggling but i still proved that i was of use to them. In the year that followed i hadn't seen my boys very much. I only saw them when they were being moved to different labs when i was in the hallway. Nat and i were training when we overheard a few agents in the hall talking about the boys.

“They age slower than we expected. They should at least seem like they've aged a little but they're the same as when the came out of the slut.” “it's the two different serums they're fighting with each other. They clash. We can't use them so why keep them?” “we could use them.” “not for like 70 years.” “true. So what do we do with them?” “we get rid of them.” 

_ Nat my babies. _

_ Calm down Rebecca  _

_ But my babies. _

“What do we do about the slut?” “we kill her too.”

_ Rebecca listen to me. We'll find a way to save them. _

I looked at her and nodded. We went back to our training like nothing had happened. Even though i was freaking out on the inside i kept my composure. It was hard to keep my composure when those same agents came in and said that me and nat had an unexpected mission to go on in an hour. We nodded and went to get ready. The mission was to infiltrate the house of a politician and kill him. When that was done we were to head to the extraction point. Problem way we never finished our mission. There was no politician. We were set up. As soon as we made it to the room we were told he would be in, the house exploded. We got trapped inside. As we ran around to try and find a way out an idea occurred to me. If they think i'm dead i can save my boys. I found a way out and had nat go first. Once she cleared it i “tripped” on a beam and the whole thing tumbled down, blocking my exit.

_ Rebecca? _

I stayed quiet. 

_ Rebecca? Are you okay? _

I still didn't respond.

_ Please say something? _

It killed me not to answer her pleads.

_ Rebecca please don't leave me. _

I couldn't stop myself from answering.  _ Nat just go I'm sorry. I love you darling.  _

_ No. I won't leave you. _

_ Nat please you need to go. Protect Bucky. Take care of yourself.  _

_ I'm so sorry honey. I love you too honey. _

I jumped and swung and climbed my way to the roof and watched as nat ran off in the direction of the extraction point. Having no idea where i was or where to go i began to walk south. I would go back for my babies but right now i needed to come up with a plan. As i walked i came upon a clearing in the woods. I saw pictures in my head of a better time, of a woman i used to call aunty and a man i used to call uncle. I walked up to the building in the center and was stopped by a pair of guards when i entered. “Can we help you?”

“I-I'm not sure. What is this place?”

“This is one of the buildings belonging to Stark Industries.”

“Stark? Stark? Stark?”

“Howard Stark.”

“Oh this is uncle Howard's building?” my heart clenches as i remembered me funny uncle howard and my awesome aunty peg. “Mr. Stark doesn't have any siblings so therefore he can't have any nieces or nephews.”

“Call him down here. Is aunty peg here too?”

“Aunty peg?”

“Agent Carter. That's what the soldiers had to call her or they'd  get their asses kicked.”

“What a mouth on this girl? what's your name gorgeous?” the voice came from an older man leaning against a wall. He was older but i would know him anywhere. “UNCLE HOWARD!” i screamed and ran to him and engulfed him in a hug. “What do you mean uncle? Who are you?” howard said pushing me away. I had to remember what i looked like the last time he saw me. “Fair enough. The last time you saw me i was 4 and the military told everyone i had died.”

“What are you talking about?”

“My name is Rebecca Sarah Rogers.”

“No that's not possible.”

“Is aunty peggy here? I need her help.”

“She's. She's.”

“Howard what is taking so long?”

“Speak of the devil.” i mumbled as i turned and saw the beautiful peggy carter walk around the corner and freeze when she saw me. 

“Rebecca? Is that you?”

“Hi aunty peg.”

“Oh if he was still alive i would kill Philips. Oh baby girl come here.” i ran to her and gave her the biggest hug i could without breaking her older body. “What happened to you?”

“I’ll tell you once we get somewhere more private. Is my mother still…” i couldn't finish that sentence due to fear of the answer.

“Yes she’s alive. We must call her in right away. Howard?” When we finally looked at him he was still staring. “Howard!” 

“Yes.” he said blinking rapidly. 

“Call Amelia.” 

“On it.”

“Come on honey let’s get you somewhere comfortable.”

“Nat.” i said quietly.

“What honey?”

“I'll explain in a moment.”

About 20 minutes later my mom was walking in with tears in her eyes.

“Baby is that really you?”

“Hi mama.”

“Oh baby. What happened to you?”

As i told my story more tears were shed. When i got to the part of my powers Howard seemed to be paying more attention. When i got to the part with bucky and my best friend Natalia i could hear my mother's heart breaking. When i said i had twins with said man she was still heartbroken but also very angry. When i told them of what brought me here we came to an agreement. We have to save my babies. Only problem was i didn’t know where the base they had us in was.

“Hey Rebecca?” peggy called me. 

“Yeah?” 

“you said you have a sort of connection with this other girl, right?” 

“yeah. What about it?” 

“maybe you could use it to find the base.” 

“i told you that i had to have her believe that i was killed in order to get away.” 

“yes but can you sense her?” 

“i’m not sure. I’ve never tried before.” 

“try it now. Come on sweety concentrate.” ma said in her calmest voice. “Close your eyes.” i did. “Now envision what you and nat did most days. Think of the smallest detail. Think of how she would make you laugh and smile and happy. Think of how she took care of you, protected you, loved you. Now focus on that and try and see where she is.” as i listened to my mother’s words a picture started to form in my mind. Nat was sitting in one of the trucks they used for missions heading towards a runway for a plane. I could hear what she could, i could see what see could, i could hear her thoughts and feel her feelings. She was angry. She was full of hate and she planned to put it to good use. “девушка вернулась без шлюхи. шлюха должна быть мертвой. она не вернулась бы в противном случае. мы возвращаемся в россию и готовимся избавиться от демонов.” one of the men at the front said.

nat tensed she was on the verge of killing them. “наблюдайте, как вы говорите.” nat hissed at them. 

“придержи свой язык. или он будет отрезан.” the man snarled.

i couldn’t stop her, so i whispered to her instead.  _ Relax they aren’t worth it.  _

_ Oh Rebecca i wish you were here. _

She still thought i was dead which broke my heart but needed to remain. Her emotions added another to their mix, sadness. I stayed in the connection until they reached the base. When i disconnected everyone was staring at me. “What?” “why are you crying?” “nothing. Come on we need to get planning.” it took us five hours to come up with a possible plan. By that time i was afraid it would be too late but one look into nats mind shows she was able to make a link with them that i haven’t been able to yet. They’re alive still but i was unaware for how much longer. Plan was simple enough peggy would stand watch while i ran in and got my boys. She wasn’t happy about standing watch but when i explained to her my powers and the risk they posed if she was to close she agreed. I would kill anyone that posed a threat. But when i got there and actually started my work it was harder than we thought. I had to stay out of sight of nat and the soldier which only half worked. I was able to avoid nat but i was pinned to the wall with a metal hand around my neck.  _ Soldier please.  _ He didn’t even blink.  _ Bucky please snap out of it. I need your help. Please bucky please.  _ There was that fight in his eyes again but bucky seemed to be losing. They must have buried him deeper this time. I had to think fast and the only thing my panicked mind could come up with was so cliche but what other choice did i have at the moment. The soldier had his face close to mine so all i had to do was grab his hair and pull him a little closer as i leaned in as much as i could. When our lips met he tensed and stilled as i continued to kiss him. After a few seconds he began to respond.  _ Bucky please tell me that’s you.  _

_ Rebecca i’m so sorry. What’s happening? _

_ I’m getting our boys and leaving but i need help. _

_ You got it babydoll. Go get those boys. _

_ I love you bucky. _

_ I love you babydoll. _

When we separated we could hear the sound of gunfire.

“Go i’ll cover you.”

I kissed him one last time. “I’ll find you again. I promise.” and took off running. I got to the room with my babies only to find that a guard was about to inject them with something. I turned up my powers and through a ball of light directly at his back. As he fell to the ground he turned to ash and my boys began to cry. “Oh baby boys come on let’s get out of here.” I picked them both up and realized something. How was i supposed to fight my way out if i’m carrying a baby in each arm.  _ Bucky i have a problem. _

_ What are the boys ok? _

_ Yeah they’re fine but i can’t fight my way out if i’m carrying them. _

_ I’m on my way. Stay where you are if you hear something hide. _

_ Roger that. _

I took my boys and found a hiding spot just in case we needed one, that way we were already hidden. The boys began to fuss so i started to sing quietly. “You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear how much i love you. Please don’t take my sunshine aways.” i continued to sing until they quieted down. Once they stopped i could hear footsteps coming from the hall.  _ Is that you bucky? In the hall? _

_ No doll hide. They’re coming. I'm on my way. _

_ Already hidden. I wasn’t taking the chances to not be able to hide in time. _

_ Good girl. Stay out of sight i’ll be there in a minute. _

_ Got it. _

The woosh of the door signaled someone has entered the room. “Where the hell are they?!” one man yelled. I began to try and sing to them in their heads but for some reason i couldn’t make the connection with them like nat. When alden and joseph started crying the agents in the room began walking over to us. I didn’t want to put them down but i had to protect them. I didn’t know what i should do. I was getting ready to put them down when i heard to door open again. “ахх солдат. найти их и убить.” “go to hell bastards.” from my hiding spot i could hear the fight in the room, the grunts and groans of the agent, the crack from breaking bones, and the bodies hitting the floor. “You can come out now babydoll.” i walked out slowly with the boys in my arms. “Are they okay?” bucky said, concern in every word.

“Yeah buck, our babies are fine.” i walked up to him and handed him joseph. Bucky was hesitant at first with his metal arm but i wasn’t having any of it. I grabbed his arm and put his hand on joseph’s face. “What are their names?” “alden and joseph.” i gestured to the respective baby when i said their names. “I’m leaving. I’d tell you where i’m going but i can’t let them find us. I love you i’ll come find you when i can. I need you to look after nat. She doesn’t know i’m alive. It has to stay that way.”

“I understand doll. We’ll see each other again. Let’s get you guys out of here.” bucky leaned down and kissed me then each baby’s forehead. He handed me joseph back and walked out the door. “Remember your training. We will get you safe.” for the first few floors we didn’t in counter anyone. Once we hit ground level we ran into a problem. The wolf spider recruits were all standing in our way. 

_ I’ll hold them off find another way out.  _

_ Bucky.  _

_ No doll you need to go. NOW!  _

I took off running down a different hall as i heard the fight going down. I went through a door and found a barred window. I put my babies out of range for my powers and created another ball of light and charged this one up. When it hit the wall it blow it out. I went and pick the boys back up and ran to mine and peggy’s meeting point. “I’m here. Get out of there peg.” i said into howard’s comm system. 

“On my way.”

“Eta 5 minutes.” came howard’s voice in my ear.

“Roger.” i sat on the ground with my boys until peggy got to me. “Rebecca are these them?”

“Yeah, this is alden and joseph rogers.” i handed her alden to hold until howard got to us.

“Oh they’re beautiful.” 

“beautiful enough for ma not to kill bucky?” 

“well i’m not sure about that but just maybe she’ll go easy on him. Speaking of which did you see him.”

“yeah i got through his coding enough for him to help me get to the boys and get out. I just wish i could’ve taken him with me.” 

“ you love him, don’t you?” 

“as much as ma loved pop.” 

“she still loves him. Hasn’t seen anyone since.” 

“you’re proving my point exactly.” 

“does he love you?” i gave her a sad smile when i nodded. 

“He does. To the point that a kiss broke through the coding.” 

“that sounds like something out of a fairytale.” 

“i know.” 

“sorry to interrupt the girl talk but we might want to get out of enemy territory.” howard said into the comms as he landed the plane. 

“Let’s get back. Come on Rebecca/n your mother’s waiting to see her grandbabies.” we climbed into the plane and buckled in. “take a nap you’ve earned it. I’ll keep an eye on the boys.” peggy said quietly. i held onto joseph a little tighter but i did drift off to a deep sleep.

 

When i woke up i was in  soft pajamas and a bed so fluff i felt like i was drowning. When i struggled to sit up i felt hands on me. On instinct i swung my fist out only for it to be caught. I began to struggle against the person holding me until they spoke. “Rebecca you’re ok. You’re safe. The boys are safe. I have you sweetheart. I got you.”

“mama, oh god i was so scared. Where is alden and joseph?”

“They’re asleep in their cradles. They’re okay.” with the help from ma i was able to get off the bed. I walked over to the two cradles side by side and gazed down at the babies in them. They seemed peaceful as they slept. I could feel the beginnings of tears in my eyes as i thought about what was possibly coming if the red room ever found us. “Hey babygirl, what’s wrong?” 

i looked to my mother and the tears began to fall harder. She had to be in her late 60s by now and i looked to be about 20ish. “Mama.” i ran to her and buried my face in her neck as i cried. 

 

“Come on babygirl. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“everything. I look about 20 but i'm really like 45. My children can’t age properly because of their parents having different serums that are fighting each other. Their father is a brainwashed assassin. And we have an insane organization determined on a new world order in their image after us because of who we are. Mama, i’m scared and i don’t know what to do.” 

“there’s really only one thing to do at the moment. Hide, you need to stay hidden.” 

“how am i supposed to do that?” 

“we can dye your hair, get a couple piercings, and change your name.” 

“i don’t know.” 

“baby the serum should heal the piercing holes should you ever no longer need them. You hair will continue to grow your natural color and you don’t actually have to change your name just introduce yourself as something other than Rebecca rogers.” 

“maybe i could pretend i'm peggy’s niece. I could go by Wendy Carter.” 

“i like that idea. You chose such a beautiful name.” peggy said walking in with two bottles. I walked over to her and grabbed one and walked over to alden, picked him up and placed the bottle to his mouth as peggy did the same for joseph. 

“So do we have a plan.” 

“it’s not like i really have a choice.” 

“honey you always have a choice. We don’t want to take away your freewill like they did. If you don’t want to do this plan we’ll come up with another.” peggy said. 

“How do you know of the plan? You weren’t in the room.” 

“your mother and i discussed it while you were sleeping.” 

“it’s up to you baby.” 

“i’ll do it. I’m not excited but i’ll do it, for my boys. God dad would be pissed if he knew what we were up to.” 

“he’d also be upset with the language you’re using.” 

“sorry it’s been said around me for over 30 years. It’s kind of stuck but i’ll try.” 

“I keep forgetting how old you really are. Which is sad seeing as i’m your mother.”

“in your defence you haven’t seen me since i was 4 and i look about 20 now.”  

“don’t remind me.” 

“sorry.” 

“ok let’s get to work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что? = what  
> Я слышал ее голос = I heard her voice  
> в моей голове = in my mind
> 
>  
> 
> девушка вернулась без шлюхи. шлюха должна быть мертвой. она не вернулась бы в противном случае. мы возвращаемся в россию и готовимся избавиться от демонов. = the girl returned without a whore. The whore must be dead. she would not have returned otherwise. we return to Russia and prepare to get rid of the demons.
> 
> наблюдайте, как вы говорите.=watch as you say.
> 
> придержи свой язык= hold your tongue
> 
> или он будет отрезан=or it will be cut off
> 
>  
> 
> ахх солдат. найти их и убить.= ahh soldier. find them and kill them.
> 
>  
> 
> Again I used Google for the translations so if they're wrong I'm sorry. Also the software i use to type this up on doesn't automatically do upper casing and im too lazy to go back and upper case everything. Sorry.


End file.
